


Experiments

by orphan_account



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Flash Fic, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Anything with maybe Sheldon and Raj!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

It's an awkward kiss, to say the least, but neither Sheldon nor Raj have much to compare it to, so it's actually kind of perfect. Raj's lips are soft, and Sheldon finds them to be adequate enough to touch his own lips. He's really not one for the romantic scene, but he's always willing to experiment, and what's more interesting to experiment with than the human body? They pant when they finally pull away, not quite ready to face what they have just done. Raj clears his throat a few times in embarrassment.

"This never happened," Sheldon says after collecting himself.

“Right. Right, of course not.”

There's a pause then, as if one is waiting for the other to take it back, but not quite ever managing to work up the courage to speak the words.

“You should probably go now, Raj.”

Raj ducks his head.

“Yeah. Okay. I'll see you for Halo night tomorrow?”

Sheldon tsks. “What else could we possibly do on Halo night other than play Halo. I mean, honestly.”

Raj's cheeks color red. Of course. He was being stupid.

“Bye, Sheldon.”

“Good-bye, Raj. Pleasant dreams and all that.”

Raj hears Sheldon shut the door behind him. It's all the answer he needs.


End file.
